Melrose Place episode 19 Beverly (Season Finale of CW's Season 1)
by Mark Sinacori
Summary: Episode 19 "Beverly" (Season Finale) Synopsis: Michael and Amanda both face jail time for their crimes but are bailed out by familiar faces; Mr. McKellar continues to threaten David and Lauren's lives; A lost secret from Amanda's past is revealed.


MELROSE PLACE (CW NETWORK) EPISODE 19 "BEVERLY" FANFIC SCREENPLAY WRITTEN BY MARK SINACORI

*Note: The CW version of Melrose Place aired from 2009-2010 and consisted of 18 episodes. In episode 18, Jonah and Riley went to their college reunion and did not get back together, with Riley staying with Drew and Jonah staying with Ella and being director of his film "Living In Reverse" at a major studio in Hollywood. Drew was set up by Doctor Michael Mancini for having drugs on him at ULA, so he was fired, and he later reveals to Riley that Michael had put in a bad heart valve inside of him a few years back and in time he will die. While in the operating room, Lauren tells Doctor Mancini not to operate on a patient, saying that the valve he's using is not good as this stirs up doctors in the room. David was threatened by Morgan's father after she exposed to him that David stole from him, so Mr. McKellar hires David to work for him and to steal for him. Ella takes down Amanda for her embezzling at WPK and she's caught by the FBI and taken to prison while P and K put Ella in charge of the company until they get back.

FADE IN:

TEASER

INT. LOS ANGELES MEN'S PRISON, CELL- DAY

Two officers escort Michael into a cell.

MICHAEL

Great! Just great, Mancini. How the hell will you get out of this one? Damn you, Lauren. Damn you to hell!

Michael bangs his fist against a wall.

INT. LOS ANGELES WOMEN'S PRISON, CELL- DAY

Two officers escort Amanda into a cell.

AMANDA

Look, where's the phone? Don't I get to make a call? This place is a pig sty. No way am I staying in here more than an hour.

An OFFICER (36), makes a stern face at Amanda. He takes none of her talk.

OFFICER

Ma'am, you're in here because of embezzling. Now, if you were in here for something petty, like indecent exposure, maybe you'd be out of here in a snap.

AMANDA

I'd like to snap you that's for sure.

OFFICER

You're pushing it, lady.

The officer closes the cell. Amanda sits at the bench. She then gets up and her eyes widen as she moves towards the cell door.

AMANDA

My God, where the hell have you been? So you heard about this fiasco on the news I take it. It's probably everywhere due to social media now. Point is, you're here. You're here and we have work to do.

EXT. MELROSE PLACE, COURTYARD- DAY

David walks into the courtyard with a limp. Lauren exits her apartment and walks down the stairs.

LAUREN

David! What happened?

DAVID

Nothing. It's fine. Just slipped on a wet floor at Coal's, that's all.

LAUREN

Do you want me to take a look at your leg?

DAVID

No, no, I'll be fine.

LAUREN

Okay, I gotta run. I have a long shift at the hospital.

INT. MELROSE PLACE, DAVID'S APARTMENT- DAY

David walks into his apartment. He aches, takes his shirt off, and reveals horrible scars from Mr. McKellan the night earlier at the club when he beat him.

David's cell phone RINGS.

DAVID

Hello?

INT. MR. MCKELLAN'S HOUSE, STUDY- DAY

Mr. McKellan sits at his desk.

MR. MCKELLAN

Hey, there, bad boy. Ready for your first task?

DAVID

I told you, Mr. Mckellan, I've changed. I...

MR. MCKELLAN

Have you? So you won't mind it if I pay a visit to your girlfriend's hospital, do you?

DAVID

What?

MR. MCKELLAN

Yeah, I have a really bad back. It's aching with the pain you're causing me. I feel a dagger in it. And you know what? I pulled that dagger out and I'm ready to use it on someone very special to you.

DAVID

Leave Lauren out of this.

MR. MCKELLAN

Then we have an understanding?

DAVID

Look...

MR. MCKELLAN

Nine o'clock, Punjab's Jewelry on Beverly. Got it?

David looks at a picture of him and Lauren on the table.

DAVID

Yeah, I go it.

END TEASER

FADE IN:

ACT I

INT. LOS ANGELES MEN'S PRISON, CELL- DAY

Michael walks about in his cell. He stops.

MICHAEL

Hello? Hello, Officer?

An OFFICER (45) African American and husky approaches Michael's cell.

OFFICER

What can I do for you?

MICHAEL

You know that thing about one call, right? I didn't get one.

The officer shakes his head.

OFFICER

I'll see what I can do.

MICHAEL

Gee, thanks.

The officer walks off and converses with another officer. He returns to Michael's cell.

OFFICER

Right this way, Doctor Mancini.

Michael bears a shrewd smile.

INT. MELROSE PLACE, RILEY'S APARTMENT, KITCHEN- DAY

Riley and Drew sit and have breakfast.

RILEY

So what's going to happen to you now?

DREW

Well, that depends. But the outlook doesn't look so good for me. Doctor Mancini put in a bad valve inside me and a lot of damage has been done.

RILEY

Drew, listen, you can beat this. We can take you to a specialist, they can help you and...

DREW

Riley, no. No. Nothing is going to make me better. I just have to face the fact that sooner or later I'm going to die.

RILEY

I refuse to believe that.

Riley's cell phone BUZZES.

RILEY (CONT'D)

I just got a text.

DREW

From who?

RILEY

From Jonah.

DREW

What does he want now? Dibs on you? Did you tell him about my condition yet?

RILEY

Drew, stop, I've only known since yesterday. Besides, he's not interested in me anymore. He has Ella.

Riley looks at her cell phone. A message from Jonah. "RILEY, I KNOW THAT WE HAVE HAD OUR DIFFERENCES. I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL. BUT IT'S CLEAR YOU'RE WITH DREW NOW. TO MAKE THINGS BEST FOR ALL OF US I'VE HIRED SOME MOVERS AND RENTED A CONDO CLOSE TO THE STUDIO. I WISH YOU THE BEST."

RILEY (CONT'D)

Oh, my God.

DREW

What is it?

RILEY

Jonah's moving out.

INT. WPK MAIN FLOOR, DAY

Ella walks into WPK. She holds her head high as workers try to present themselves at her.

ELLA

Good morning, everyone. No, no. No need to do me any favors, I'm a big girl I can do them for myself.

Ella walks up the stairs towards her office.

INT. WPK, ELLA'S OFFICE- DAY

Ella sits at her desk. She smiles and goes on the computer. She sees an article on Amanda's arrest.

ELLA

Oh, Amanda, no one, not even God can help you out of this mess now.

EXT. STUDIO LOT- DAY

Jonah walks up to the elephant door of a studio. Behind him, Riley approaches.

RILEY

Jonah!

JONAH

Riley! Hi!

RILEY

Hi, I got your text. Listen, you don't have to move because...

JONAH

No, Riley, save it. It's best for all of us this way.

RILEY

Really? Well, I thought if we could move on we could at least move on as friends. Friends don't have to move away.

JONAH

Yeah, well, things are different now. I have a movie to direct. The movie you inspired.

Jonah walks off. Riley looks down.

INT. STUDIO, HALL- DAY

Jonah walks through the studio hall. Riley follows.

RILEY

Jonah, listen I...

JONAH

Save the sympathy, Riley, I have a movie to film.

RILEY

But, Jonah, I want to let you know that I'm willing to be your...

JONAH

Friend? I know. Well, friend, I have stuff to do right now. If you'd excuse me.

Riley tenses up and sobs.

INT. COAL, KITCHEN- DAY

David gets things set up in the kitchen. Morgan approaches.

MORGAN

So, setting up for another big day, baby?

DAVID

Morgan, look, you need to stop meddling in my life.

MORGAN

But I thought you liked me doing that. Remember our fine time we had a few weeks ago?

DAVID

I'm not with you, Morgan. I have a life. A life with Lauren. That doesn't include you.

MORGAN

I wonder what daddy will say when I tell him that?

DAVID

You don't want to know what your father has in mind for me.

MORGAN

Really? I would expect that he wants you to treat his little princess the way he treats her.

DAVID

It's more complicated than that.

David turns away. Morgan has a look of concern.

MORGAN

David, what's wrong?

DAVID

It's your Dad. He wants me to go back to a life of crime.

MORGAN

David, I had no idea.

DAVID

Thanks to your meddling, my life is a mess now.

MORGAN

Look, I'll talk to my Dad. I'll see if he can cut you slack.

DAVID

Thanks. I'd appreciate that.

MORGAN

But if you choose Lauren over me, I'll have no choice but to respect his wishes of you.

David freezes as Morgan walks off.

INT. LOS ANGELES MEN'S PRISON, OFFICE- DAY

Michael sits at a desk and picks up a phone.

INT. JANE'S BOUTIQUE, BACK ROOM- DAY

Jane sketches some designs. Her cell phone RINGS.

JANE

Hello?

MICHAEL

Jane, look, I need your help.

JANE

Michael? What's wrong?

MICHAEL

I don't know. I thought I was the best at what I do, but it turns out that what I've done is not so great. I did a lot of bad things. At Wilshire Memorial Hospital, at ULA, even to you. I don't deserve to live.

JANE

What?

MICHAEL

I'm in jail. My valve I developed a few years back, I didn't know it, but it has a flaw, and patients have been complaining. I also was exposed for setting up a doctor I had fired for framing him for having drugs. I know it looks bad, but Jane, I want to change. I really have seen the error of my ways.

JANE

Oh, no.

MICHAEL

Look, I need you to help me out. Can you do that for me?

JANE

Michael, I...

MICHAEL

After everything we've been through all these years, we've always been there for one another.

JANE

Alright. How much is bail?

MICHAEL

We're looking at a good figure, Janey.

JANE

Alright, I'll see what I can do.

MICHAEL

Thanks, Jane.

Jane hangs up.

JANE

Michael...

Jane thinks to herself with a look of despair.

INT. MR. MCKELLAN'S HOUSE, STUDY- DAY

Mr. McKellan sits at his desk. Morgan approaches.

MORGAN

Daddy?

MR. MCKELLAN

Morgan, what can I do for you, sweetie? Need to borrow my credit card?

MORGAN

No, daddy, it's not for money. I came to see you about David.

MR. MCKELLAN

David? What for?

MORGAN

I just came back from Coal. He told me that you hired him to work for you.

MR. MCKELLAN

Of course, he needs to pay me back for stealing my...

MORGAN

Daddy, I didn't know you hired him to go back to stealing.

Mr. McKellan gets up from his desk.

MR. MCKELLAN

I think you'd better leave, young lady.

MORGAN

Daddy, why are you doing this?

MR. MCKELLAN

Because when you are older and in my shoes someday, you'll understand what it takes to be rich.

Mr. McKellan closes his study door. He gets out his phone and dials a number.

MR. MCKELLAN (CONT'D)

Yeah, Frank, it's me. Look, you got the info I sent you, right? Good. I want you to make it look like an accidental murder. You know who and you know when.

INT. LOS ANGELES WOMEN'S PRISON, CELL- DAY

Amanda talks to someone from her cell.

AMANDA

So, after so long away from me, what made you want to come back to help me out?

ALISON PARKER (46), an attractive blonde, grimaces at Amanda.

ALISON

Well, I am the P in WPK aren't I?

AMANDA

Very much.

ALISON

Oh, Amanda, for what you've done by embezzling funds from WPK I should feed you to the cats like a rotten piece of fish tossed out in the trash.

AMANDA

Good one. I see your days of taking insults from me have paid off.

ALISON

Save the compliments. You've put WPK at a bad place. When we formed it we formed it out of trust.

AMANDA

Alison, don't you know anything?

ALISON

I know you aren't easy to be trusted. Look at all you did over the years. Slept with Billy behind my back when we were engaged, treated me like dirt at D&D, faked your own death to escape prison. By the way, how's Peter?

AMANDA

Peter and I don't talk anymore. He's back on the island and living an escaped life of freedom. He's lucky I didn't rat him out to the police. But then again, it was Michael who put him there, stealing money from the Children's Fund at Wilshire Memorial Hospital back in nineteen ninety nine.

ALISON

Stealing...isn't that what you're in here for?

Amanda looks down.

AMANDA

Look, can you help me or not?

ALISON

I think I can figure out something to help you.

AMANDA

Thanks, Alison, you really are a friend.

ALISON

Oh, by the way, you're forgetting about Judy Kramer.

AMANDA

Judy? What about her?

ALISON

She is our other partner in WPK. Nice girl, remember her?

AMANDA

Yeah, she was your roommate in Georgia, came with you to LA when you moved back five years ago, helped us form WPK.

ALISON

Well, see, she's the majority shareholder.

AMANDA

Meaning?

ALISON

Meaning that she put her life into WPK, even though she backed out to raise a family.

AMANDA

So?

ALISON

So it's up to her whether she keeps you on board or not.

Amanda nods.

ALISON

I hope you're up for some begging Amanda, because with what you've done the past few months, you sure as hell will need to.

Amanda looks on nervous.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT I

ACT II

FADE IN:

INT. LOS ANGELES MEN'S PRISON, OFFICE- DAY

Jane greets Michael who sits in a chair.

MICHAEL

Jane, thank you. Thank you so much.

JANE

Don't mention it. You've helped me out a lot over the past few years, the least I could do is repay you.

MICHAEL

Your new boutique. How's it doing?

JANE

Fine, I don't know where I would have been had you not given me the money to re-build it after the fire three years ago.

MICHAEL

That's what I'm here for. To save the day. Not Kyle, no...that guy, he walked out on you and Hannah when she was just a baby. Going back to Boston to work at the restaurant with Taylor. I knew that was gonna be his fate somehow.

Jane frets.

MICHAEL (CONT'D)

And little Mikey Jr. ... To think, Kyle has the decency to be a father figure to him. Wasn't it Taylor who split town ten years ago.

JANE

Michael, look, I've been hiding something from you for the past ten years. Something you should know about.

Michael gets his cell phone.

MICHAEL

Not now, Jane. I have to make a call. This will be really quick.

Michael calls someone.

MICHAEL (CONT'D)

Adam. Doctor Mancini. Yes. I see.

Michael freezes.

JANE

What is it?

MICHAEL

Thank you. Thank you. No, that's okay. I'll be in later this afternoon.

JANE

What?

MICHAEL

That was my partner at ULA. He told me I've been dismissed.

JANE

Michael, I'm sorry.

MICHAEL

That's not all. The way it's looking they're going to hold a medical conference later this week. If things go against me I may never be able to practice medicine again.

EXT. MELROSE PLACE, COURTYARD- DAY

Drew sits by the pool. Riley approaches.

RILEY

Hey, you.

DREW

Riley. Look, about our argument earlier this morning...

RILEY

No, I mended things with Jonah. What we had is over. It's really over.

DREW

Over? Did you just say over? Hasn't it been over for what, a month now?

Drew looks upset.

RILEY

Drew, look, I went to the studio to convince him to stay...

DREW

You did what? You must really want him back then.

RILEY

Drew, it's not what you think.

Drew gets up upset.

DREW

You know what, Riley, just take him back. You know that's your end goal, isn't it?

RILEY

Drew, I...

DREW

You have no use to be with a dying man like myself.

Drew goes inside Riley's apartment and slams the door.

INT. ULA HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR- DAY

Lauren walks down the hall with a clipboard. She notices doctors as they talk and look at a bulletin board "DR. MANCINI REMOVAL MEETING TWO P.M. THURSDAY, COMMENTS, CONCERNS AND COMPLAINTS FROM OTHER STAFFERS WELCOME.

Lauren's cell phone RINGS.

LAUREN

Hello? Dad. How are you? What? Is she alright? Okay. Okay, uh...look, Dad, I'm working right now at the hospital. Let me see what I can do. I'll make a flight out later today. Tell her to hold on.

Lauren cries.

INT. STUDIO, HALL- DAY

Jonah sits at his director chair. Other crew members gather around. Ella walks into the area.

ELLA

Well, well, well, if it isn't the director of Living In Reverse!

JONAH

Hey, baby.

ELLA

I'm on break right now from the office, so I thought I'd stop by and see Mr. Hollywood work his magic. Now, go on!

JONAH

Actually, Ella, we're all on lunch now.

ELLA

Oh, good. So you can treat me!

JONAH

Actually, can I be honest with you?

ELLA

Yeah.

JONAH

Riley came by today.

ELLA

What?

JONAH

Yeah, I texted her about moving out of the apartment and...

ELLA

Wait, you texted her? Did you give her your new address? God, Jonah...

JONAH

Look, she was my girlfriend for years.

ELLA

And what am I?

JONAH

You're my everything.

The two kiss.

ELLA

Well, I don't want you mentioning her anymore. Furthermore, you should get a restraining order on her. She's creepy. Coming here to tell you that. You know what that means?

JONAH

What?

ELLA

She's still in love with you.

JONAH

No way, she has Drew.

ELLA

So, you were her true love.

JONAH

But we're not together anymore.

ELLA

And you still have a thing for her.

JONAH

What?

ELLA

Well, you texted her. Couldn't have left all alone.

Ella walks away upset.

JONAH

Ella? Come on, look...

ELLA

No, Jonah, I'm busy. We'll talk later.

JONAH

But what about lunch?

ELLA

I think I just ate you up in this argument, didn't I? I'm full. See ya.

Jonah shakes his head.

INT. COAL, DINING ROOM- DAY

Lauren rushes into the dining room. David works at the front counter.

LAUREN

David. There you are.

DAVID

Lauren, what is it?

LAUREN

It's my Mom.

DAVID

Is she alright?

LAUREN

She's had a heart attack.

DAVID

Oh, Lauren, I'm sorry.

LAUREN

Look, I can't stay. I just put time off at the hospital. I gotta catch the next flight home.

A look of worry comes to David's face as he glances at Mr. McKellan sitting at a nearby booth.

LAUREN (CONT'D)

David, what is it?

DAVID

Nothing. Look, I'm here for you. You need anything, call me.

LAUREN

Thanks. Hey, did you hear about your father?

DAVID

Yeah, he's in jail. Just where he belongs. I could care less about him, he did it to himself. He's not getting any sympathy from me. And furthermore, I'm going to take him to court to sue for custody of Noah. I know he's my son.

LAUREN

Take it slow, David. Things will work out. I'll call you later.

Lauren and David kiss. Lauren leaves. David walks over to Mr. McKellan.

DAVID

Ready for your check, sir?

MR. MCKELLAN

Not as ready as you're going to be.

DAVID

What's that supposed to mean?

MR. MCKELLAN

It means that I want to make sure you have all your stuff ready for the task tonight.

David looks around with worry.

DAVID

Yeah...yeah I got it all.

MR. MCKELLAN

Good. Check, please.

David walks away.

Mr. McKellan dials a number on his cell phone.

MR. MCKELLAN (CONT'D)

Frank? Yeah, it's me. I need you to do this the right way, that way nobody gets in trouble and you make out like a hero. David's picked the wrong person to steal from. Oh, and about the girl. Have your men at LAX in a half hour.

INT. MELROSE PLACE, AMANDA'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- DAY

Amanda and Alison enter the living room.

ALISON

Oh, Amanda. I love it.

AMANDA

Well, you can thank Sydney for all the updates.

ALISON

Sydney? Sydney? Oh, Jane's sister. By the way, didn't she drown in the pool?

AMANDA

Yeah, she faked her death over twelve years ago when the Martin Abbot cult she was with years ago threatened to kill Craig before their wedding day. Who knew she'd have the money to buy this place from Lexi when she sold it seven years ago.

ALISON

Lexi?

AMANDA

A vixen who was head to head with me in advertising. Oh, that's right...she moved in right after you moved out. She was a spoiled Daddy's girl, owner of Sterling Conway. A few years ago she sold everything and moved back to Ohio.

ALISON

Enough talk about other people I don't know. Let's talk about you.

AMANDA

What's there to talk about?

ALISON

Amanda, in all honesty, do you really think you're going to stay on as one of the heads of WPK?

AMANDA

Of course, I invested in it, didn't I?

ALISON

But you embezzled money from it. I don't know what Judy Kramer's policy is on people who steal, for your sake, let's hope it's forgiving.

Amanda ignores Alison and walks over to her desk.

AMANDA

See all this?

ALISON

What about it?

AMANDA

Memories. Memories I have, Alison. Don't you have those?

ALISON

I have memories. Lots of memories. But many are tainted with the bad memories of people like Keith, my father, Brooke, you.

AMANDA

Can't you learn to move on?

ALISON

I did move on. I'm far over Billy than ever before. In fact, I'm happy he found a new life with Jennifer eleven years ago. And I'm happy his marriage worked out in Rome.

Alison looks at pictures on Amanda's desk.

ALISON (CONT'D)

Is that your Mom?

AMANDA

Yeah, it is.

ALISON

Have you seen her in recent years?

AMANDA

No, we haven't talked in person since the trial back in nineteen ninety four. It's best that way. I have looked her up online and see she started a new modeling agency in New York City a good few years back.

Alison's cell phone RINGS.

ALISON

Hello? Yes, Judy. Yes, she's here with me. Yes. Meet up? Sure. Where? 4616 Melrose

Place. Yes, I'll meet you in the courtyard. Okay. Bye.

Amanda interferes.

AMANDA

Well?

ALISON

Well, that was Judy. She's on her way over to discuss what happens next.

AMANDA

Now?

ALISON

Yes, now. And, Amanda, I'd suggest you put something clean on. That dress is way too far stanched with the smell of your old prison cell to be in the company of anyone.

INT. ULA HOSPITAL, CORRIDOR- DAY

Michael walks down the corridor of the hospital. Lots of doctors and others stare him down as he approaches his office.

MICHAEL'S OFFICE- DAY

Michael walks over to his desk. He looks around the room. He looks at all his degrees. He shakes his head. A KNOCK comes from the door. Michael opens the door to find DOCTOR ROBINSON (67) grey hair and stocky build.

MICHAEL

Doctor Robinson. What can I do for you?

DOCTOR ROBINSON

Michael.

MICHAEL

Come in, come in!

DOCTOR ROBINSON

This will only take a moment.

MICHAEL

What do I have the pleasure of helping you with today, sir?

DOCTOR ROBINSON

Michael, let me be frank. As owner of this hospital, what I've found out about you these past few days is grounds for serious action.

MICHAEL

Yes, sir.

DOCTOR ROBINSON

And, after receiving many, many complaints, especially one which included a staffer at this hospital you solicited in the most inappropriate manor, I...

Michael jumps out of his chair.

MICHAEL

Oh, Lauren. Well, Doctor Robinson, I want to let you know that two timing slut was propositioning me.

DOCTOR ROBINSON

Enough!

Michael sits down at his desk.

DOCTOR ROBINSON (CONT'D)

Therefore, Michael, I have no choice but to dismiss you from this hospital. You are no longer a doctor at ULA.

Michael frowns.

MICHAEL

But what about practicing medicine? It's my life. It's all I know. All I have.

DOCTOR ROBINSON

There's a meeting to discuss the terms of that later this week.

MICHAEL

Does the outlook look good?

DOCTOR ROBINSON

I'm afraid to say, Doctor, you really should change your field. Just a heads up.

Doctor Robinson exits the office. Michael sits at his desk and covers his face.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT II

ACT III

FADE IN:

INT. RILEY'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- DAY

Drew works at the computer. Riley enters the living room.

RILEY

Hey.

DREW

Hey.

RILEY

What are you doing?

DREW

Looking up good doctors.

RILEY

Why do that? You're a good doctor, great in fact!

DREW

No, I mean I'm looking for a good doctor to see what can be done about my bad valve.

Riley smiles.

RILEY

Great! I know things will work out right for you.

DREW

Look, I'm sorry about losing my cool these past few days.

RILEY

No problem.

DREW

In fact, I have an idea how to make things so much better.

RILEY

Oh?

Drew gets up from the computer chair and kisses Riley, the two fall onto the couch and embrace.

EXT. MELROSE PLACE, COURTYARD- DAY

JUDY KRAMER (48) brunette with high heels and dark red lipstick walks by the pool.

Alison exits Amanda's apartment.

ALISON

Judy? Up here!

JUDY

Alison! Darling!

Judy rushes up the stairs and hugs Alison.

JUDY (CONT'D)

Time has been good for you. What's it been? Four years?

ALISON

Something like that.

Alison and Judy walk into Amanda's apartment.

JUDY

Hello, Amanda.

AMANDA

Hello.

JUDY

So, I see you've been embezzling funds have you?

AMANDA

Look, if you want me out, just say the word and I...

JUDY

No. Not yet. I have no word. Although I'm the majority shareholder of WPK, I haven't been around in a while to see your dirty dealing tricks.

AMANDA

What dirty dealing tricks?

JUDY

The bed-hopping, the embezzling, the secrets.

AMANDA

Secrets? What secrets?

JUDY

I'm not talking about your faked death, dear. I know a lot more about you than you think.

Amanda looks on upset.

AMANDA

What do you know, you conniving little...

JUDY

Patience, Amanda, patience. I just so happen to know a lot of secrets you have not exposed to the world yet.

AMANDA

I don't know what you're talking about.

JUDY

I know all. And I know you are very troubled. You had a troubled past. You have a troubled present. Most likely...a troubled future.

AMANDA

Look, I don't have to be insulted in my own apartment. Get out! Take your company and shove it if that's what it comes down to.

JUDY

Oh, Amanda, you'll never learn. Ella was right to turn you in.

AMANDA

What?

JUDY

Takes one to know one.

AMANDA

What are you saying?

JUDY

I'm saying, don't be surprised Ella Simms looks up to you. I wouldn't see any other reason why she shouldn't.

Amanda shakes her head.

JUDY (CONT'D)

As for you, Alison, the P in PK still stands. The K is back for now.

ALISON

And the W?

JUDY

W? Oh, there's still a W. But that's another story I'll tell you all about a little later.

Amanda gapes, she's in shock. Judy leaves the apartment.

AMANDA

The nerve of her. I don't know what she meant by knowing secrets I've never exposed.

ALISON

Well, Judy's always been a snoop, she's more onto people than you think. Got any tea?

AMANDA

Get out.

ALISON

I'm only trying to be friendly, Amanda. Be lucky you still have me as a friend.

AMANDA

I'd rather be friends with Hitler.

INT. COAL, KITCHEN- DAY

David works in the kitchen. He calls Lauren on her cell phone but no answer. Morgan enters the kitchen.

MORGAN

Hey, baby.

DAVID

Morgan. You startled me.

MORGAN

What are you doing? Who are you calling?

DAVID

No one.

MORGAN

You were calling her weren't you?

DAVID

Morgan...

MORGAN

Weren't you.

DAVID

Morgan, look, I...

MORGAN

Tell me the truth!

DAVID

Yes, if you want the truth, then yes. Lauren just found out her mother had a really bad heart attack. She's on a plane back home to see her.

Morgan stares in shock.

MORGAN

David. I'm sorry.

DAVID

No. Don't be.

MORGAN

Is there anything I can do to help you?

Morgan begins to seduce David.

DAVID

Morgan, not...not now...not here.

MORGAN

Okay, baby. I'll be waiting at your place. When you close up you're all mine tonight.

DAVID

That's the thing, Morgan...I'm not. I'm busy tonight.

MORGAN

Did Daddy...

DAVID

Look, enough with you and enough with your Dad, okay. Now I'm busy, I really need to work here.

MORGAN

Okay. But just remember this, David. The minute you get done doing my Daddy's dirty work, you'll be doing mine.

David shakes his head. Morgan storms off.

INT. WPK. FLOOR, DAY

Judy walks on the floor and talks on the phone.

JUDY

Yes, Amanda. I'm sorry how things played out earlier today. Listen, you're not dismissed yet. How about we have lunch at five at Vincenzo's? It's on me. Yes, five o'clock. Great. See you then.

ELLA'S OFFICE- DAY

Ella sits at her desk. Judy approaches.

ELLA

Hello, may I help you?

JUDY

I'm Judy Kramer. The K in WPK.

ELLA

Of course! Mrs. Kramer! I've heard so much about you.

JUDY

Really? I've heard so much about you, too.

ELLA

Like?

JUDY

Oh, we'll discuss that later. In the meantime, I made a decision.

ELLA

Oh?

JUDY

Yes, and since I'm the majority shareholder in WPK, the company will be in control by you.

ELLA

Oh, thank you, Mrs. Kramer.

JUDY

No, call me Judy.

ELLA

Oh, of course, Judy!

JUDY

So, WPK will be in good hands I take it?

ELLA

Yes, I'll make sure to see it runs smoothly, I have the past few months, haven't I?

JUDY

You certainly have.

ELLA

Wait, wouldn't it now be called something else?

JUDY

What do you mean, sweetheart?

ELLA

I mean, with Amanda gone, there's no more W in WPK.

Judy laughs.

JUDY

Oh, my silly, silly child.

ELLA

What are you talking about?

JUDY

Ella, is it?

ELLA

Mmmm-hmmm...

JUDY

You look up to Amanda Woodward don't you?

ELLA

Well, I did, until I saw all the two timing things she did.

JUDY

Then why not have lunch with Amanda and I, dear? You know she is out of jail don't you?

ELLA

That fast, huh? Why lunch with her? Don't you despise her now for stealing money?

JUDY

No, I want to have a discussion with the two of you. Maybe have you see eye to eye.

ELLA

You mean you're serious of keeping her on staff here?

Judy laughs.

JUDY

Just have lunch with me and Amanda this evening. We have a lot to discuss.

EXT. JANE'S HOUSE- DAY

Michael walks up to Jane's door and RINGS the doorbell. Jane approaches.

JANE

Michael, hi, what a pleasant surprise.

MICHAEL

Can I come in?

JANE

Sure.

INT. JANE'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM- DAY

Michael walks into the living room with Jane.

JANE

Can I get you a drink?

MICHAEL

No. No, that's okay. I can't really stay long, Noah's getting out of school soon and I have to be there to pick him up.

JANE

I see.

MICHAEL

Jane, I got dismissed today.

JANE

I'm sorry.

MICHAEL

Yeah, Doctor Robinson came into my office and told me I was done.

JANE

Michael, is there anything I can do?

MICHAEL

Jane, they're having a meeting to see if I will be able to ever practice medicine again. What will I do?

Jane hugs Michael.

JANE

Michael, it will be okay.

MICHAEL

Look, I better get going. I don't want to be late picking up Noah, he...

JANE

Right.

Michael turns to the door.

JANE (CONT'D)

Michael, there's...there's been something I've been meaning to tell you.

MICHAEL

What is it?

JANE

Ten years ago, when I gave birth to Hannah. I was all confused.

MICHAEL

Why? You had the perfect life. Perfect guy in Kyle, perfect dream house by the ocean, perfect everything. Me, on the other hand, I was alone, working my plans on that valve that broke me.

JANE

Michael, Hannah is not Kyle's daughter.

MICHAEL

What are you saying?

JANE

I'm saying at how bad things were between us ten years ago I couldn't see you raising her with me. Michael, she's your's.

Michael's jaw drops.

INT. RILEY'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- DAY

Riley and Drew nestle on the couch in a blanket.

RILEY

That was incredible.

DREW

It sure was.

RILEY

See, I told you that you're gonna be fine. Who's to say you have a bad heart valve, you were amazing in bed.

DREW

I was, wasn't I?

RILEY

Want something to drink?

DREW

Sure.

Riley gets up and goes over to the fridge.

KITCHEN- DAY

A BUZZ comes from Riley's phone. A text message from Jonah reads "I'M REALLY SORRY HOW I TREATED YOU AT THE STUDIO EARLIER TODAY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. YES I WANT TO BE FRIENDS. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND."

Riley texts back. "GREAT! I'D LIKE THAT."

A BUZZ comes from Riley's phone again. A text message from Jonah reads "HOW ABOUT YOU COME BY TONIGHT AFTER WE WRAP AND WE TALK THIS THROUGH AND OFFICIALLY MOVE ON AS FRIENDS."

Riley looks in shock. She looks back at Drew on the couch. She then texts back to Jonah.

"OKAY. WHEN AND WHERE?"

A BUZZ comes from Riley's phone again. A text message from Jonah reads "SIX O'CLOCK, DENNY'S NEAR YOUR PLACE."

Riley smiles. She texts back to Jonah "SURE."

DREW (O.C.) (CONT'D)

Hey, where's that drink?

RILEY

Coming right up.

INT. STUDIO, HALL- DAY

Jonah sits at his director chair.

JONAH

Okay, cut! Print that!

Ella walks onto the floor.

ELLA

Hey, you.

JONAH

Ella, to what do I owe this surprise visit? Twice in one day?!

ELLA

Well, I just met the K in WPK and she wants to have dinner with Amanda and me at Vincenzo's.

JONAH

Amanda? Isn't she still in jail?

ELLA

I guess she got off being that she's having dinner tonight with us. But from where things are going, it looks like even though Amanda could be coming back to WPK, I'll be the one in charge above her.

JONAH

Don't under estimate Amanda. You know all the bad things she's done. She could do far worse if she's out of prison.

ELLA

Well, we'll just see about that. So, have any plans tonight?

JONAH

Actually, I do. I'm meeting a friend for dinner.

ELLA

Oh, do I know this friend?

JONAH

Yeah, I believe you do. Riley.

Ella turns her face away and looks down upset.

ELLA

God, damn it, Jonah!

JONAH

Ella, look, she's my friend. Nothing more.

ELLA

Right, until you two grow close together again.

JONAH

Ella, listen...

ELLA

No, Jonah, I'm done listening. It's either her or me.

JONAH

Is that an ultimatum? I thought I knew you better than that, El. I thought you didn't mind me hanging out with my friends.

ELLA

Not if any of those friends are former fiance's.

Ella shakes her head and walks away.

JONAH

Ella, wait!

ELLA

Either you meet me at eight tonight at my place or we're finished.

JONAH

Ella...

Ella storms off.

Jonah exhales.

INT. COAL, KITCHEN- DAY

David calls Lauren on his cell phone. No answer. He texts her. "WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?"

EXT. LAX AIRPORT- DAY

Lauren walks up to a door and puts her cell phone on. She sees calls from David and his texts messages. She gets ready to text him. Just then, two guys in black suits approach her. Each man takes her by an arm and escorts her towards a limo at the curb.

LAUREN

Hey, who are you?! What are you doing to me? Stop it!

Before she can say another word, Lauren gets thrown into the limo.

INT. LIMO- DAY

Lauren catches her breath. The two guys sit side by side of her and make sure she doesn't move. Lauren struggles.

LAUREN

Hey, what's going on? What is this?

Lauren looks up to see DIEGO (35) a sleazy Spanish pimp who wears a gold chain around his neck.

DIEGO

Name's Diego. No need to fret, honey.

LAUREN

This is kidnapping.

DIEGO

Is it? I only want a little fun with you, that's all. I heard you were a real looker.

Diego pulls out his wallet, counts some hundred dollar bills, throws them down on a table and laughs. Lauren looks on in shock.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT III

ACT IV

FADE IN:

INT. LIMO- DAY

Lauren sits inside the limo. The guys continue to hold her in place. Diego counts his money.

LAUREN

I'm not going to run, if that's what you think.

DIEGO

Easy on the lady, fella's

The guys loosen their grip on Lauren.

LAUREN

Why are you doing this?

DIEGO

Like I said, I heard you were the best.

LAUREN

What?

DIEGO

A little birdy told me.

LAUREN

About me being a prostitute?

DIEGO

That's the stuff, baby.

LAUREN

I've given that up.

DIEGO

Have you? Don't you want to pay for the rest of your internship so you can be a doctor?

LAUREN

It would be nice, but I don't need to use my body as ways to make money anymore.

DIEGO

What if I help you. Full price.

LAUREN

You can't be serious.

Diego pulls out a briefcase. He opens it. Inside are many hundred dollar bills.

DIEGO

In here is over fifty thousand dollars, girl. That's enough to help you out isn't it?

Lauren shakes her head.

LAUREN

And what if I say no?

DIEGO

Nobody ever says no to Diego.

Diego pulls out a switchblade and presents it at Lauren's neck. She frets.

DIEGO (CONT'D)

Relax, girl, you worry too much. Here's the scoop. Someone in the know told me about you. And I always see to it that I get my sex the way I like it and if anyone goes against Diego...

Diego traces the switchblade near his neck.

LAUREN

Why are you doing this? Why threaten me like that? What if I said no? I have every right to.

DIEGO

You don't know who I am, do you, missy? I'm Diego, head of one of the biggest gangs here in LA. You don't do what I say, you get what's coming to you.

Lauren shivers.

INT. JANE'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM- DAY

Michael stares in shock. Jane looks down.

MICHAEL

Hannah? I'm Hannah's father?

JANE

Yeah. I'm sorry I kept it a secret all these years, I thought that if you were in her life that you'd raise her to be...

MICHAEL

No, I get it, Jane. I understand. I was rotten back then, and I know I've done so many rotten things. I ruined it with you and Sydney and Kimberly and Meghan and my second chance with you again, and most recently Vanessa. Married six times. Six mess-ups. But this is a new beginning for me. I really want to change.

JANE

Good. You know, Michael, years ago when I came back to LA, I thought you had changed, but you just went from woman to woman.

MICHAEL

I know, it ruined all my relationships.

JANE

Including ours twice.

MICHAEL

You were my one true love Jane, you always were and always will be.

Michael leans in to kiss Jane.

JANE

No, Michael, we shouldn't.

MICHAEL

Okay.

JANE

Look, tomorrow at noon, why not stop by. Hannah will be home from school since it's the weekend. She can finally meet her father.

MICHAEL

I'd like that. I'd like that very much.

Michael and Jane hug.

INT. VINCENZO'S, LOBBY- NIGHT

Amanda and Judy sit at a table and converse.

JUDY

So, thinking about your next business move?

AMANDA

Get real, Judy, I came here because I thought we could work something out civil.

JUDY

Civil? Really? You?

Ella walks into the lobby and over to the table.

Amanda twists her eyes.

AMANDA

Of all the people, what the hell is she doing here?

JUDY

I invited her.

Amanda gets ready to get up but Judy pushes her back to sit.

JUDY (CONT'D)

No, sit, Amanda, stay. This won't take long. She knew to meet us here.

AMANDA

Oh, she did, did she?

ELLA

Judy. Amanda.

JUDY

Ella, darling, come, sit down.

AMANDA

Look who it is, the wicked witch of the west.

ELLA

No, I thought that was you, Amanda.

AMANDA

Takes one to know one.

JUDY

You see, friends already after that painful expose you did to her, Ella.

Amanda turns her head in disgust.

AMANDA

Judy, get to the point. Why did you bring us here?

JUDY

Because, you're both at odds with one another, aren't you?

Amanda and Ella look at one another and turn their heads away.

JUDY (CONT'D)

Ah, you see...takes one to know one.

AMANDA

What are you talking about?

JUDY

Amanda, dear...has Alison ever told you I like to snoop?

AMANDA

In passing, yes.

JUDY

Well, it turns out that when I met you and we all invested money in WPK, I had my PI investigate your entire life story. It was a little tightly locked up even you couldn't find out the most juiciest details of your past, but he did it and he found out an earful.

Amanda gets upset. She's ready to attack Judy.

AMANDA

You no good two timing...

Judy pushes Amanda back to sit down.

JUDY

Oh, no need to jump yet, darling.

ELLA

Judy, what's going on?

JUDY

Sit down, dear. This may come as a shock to the two of you.

Ella takes a seat.

JUDY (CONT'D)

Ella. Oh, Ella. Daughter of a drunken mother.

Ella twists her eyes.

ELLA

And how would you know that?

JUDY

Well, you are the new boss at WPK aren't you? I had to investigate you as well.

ELLA

Okay, this is starting to creep me out.

AMANDA

Tell me about it.

JUDY

It just so happens, Ella, that you admire Amanda.

ELLA

I did.

Ella looks at Amanda in disgust. She then turns her head away.

JUDY

And it's ironic you've admired her for years, even before you went into public relations.

ELLA

Yeah, so what?

Amanda's mouth gapes.

AMANDA

Judy, what are you saying?

JUDY

Years ago, years and years ago, twenty four to be exact, a baby was born. Ella.

ELLA

Wow. Big surprise.

JUDY

What you don't know, Ella, is the whole story.

Ella grows furious.

ELLA

What are you saying?

JUDY

Twenty four years ago you were born, honey. You were born in Florida.

ELLA

No, I wasn't. I was born here in California, and...

JUDY

No. Listen to me for a second. This will all make perfect sense.

ELLA

Waiter, check please!

JUDY

Ella, darling, you were not born here in California. You were born in Florida. Your father was Jack Parezi.

Amanda's jaw drops.

AMANDA

Oh, my God. That can't be.

JUDY

Amanda, before you left Florida, before your father faked your death in that skiing accident, before you came to LA to start a new life at D&D, you were married to Jack Parezi.

AMANDA

I was. But I was never pregnant.

JUDY

Yes, you were. You just don't remember it. It was so tightly locked up it was hard to find in records. But my PI did a lot of digging and he found out everything.

AMANDA

I'm leaving.

Amanda gets up.

JUDY

I have the birth certificate copy here, Amanda.

Judy shows Amanda the birth certificate. Ella looks at it as well. They stare in shock.

AMANDA

Anyone can fake a certificate. Besides, it says here that Ella was born in a mental institution not a hospital. This is insane.

JUDY

Amanda, you did give birth to Ella. When you were married to Jack, he did so many mean things to you that you once were checked into a mental institution. Remember that?

Amanda gets ready to leave.

AMANDA

This is sick. It's not true.

JUDY

Amanda, your father put you in one. To save you from Jack. It's on your life records, it's where you gave birth to your daughter, not in some hospital. Don't you remember?

AMANDA

Obviously not.

JUDY

Well, my PI searched deep enough and found it. He found the record, the certificate, he even contacted the institution and some of the workers even remember you. They said you were so far ill after giving birth and giving your baby away you completely blanked out. When you recovered your father said it was just some horrible dream. That's how you forgot.

AMANDA

I knew my father, and he would have never kept that a secret.

JUDY

He kept so many from you. His whole life was full of them. Palmer Woodward risked his life to save you. He did so many things to keep you safe from Jack. To keep you and your baby safe, your father hid you in a mental institution for over nine months.

AMANDA

This really doesn't make sense. I don't recall any institutions. Well, there's that time I was locked in Willowbridge with Peter and Michael back in nineteen ninety six with Kimberly holding us captive.

Amanda laughs then looks at Judy.

JUDY

Amanda, at the start of your stay in the institution, your father explained to Jack that you were killed while skiing with him in Colorado while all that time you were safe from Jack there.

Amanda thinks to herself.

JUDY (CONT'D)

After you gave birth, he didn't want you to be burdened and wanted what was best for the child, so despite you wanting to keep it, he convinced you to give it up for adoption. Jack would have never seen to that. Ella would have grown up in a house of horror.

Ella stares in shock.

JUDY (CONT'D)

A few weeks after your baby was born a nice couple named Martin and Gina Simms adopted her in Florida and they soon moved to California. That little girl, Ella, was you. You're Ella Woodward, and the new W in WPK.

Ella shakes her head.

ELLA

This can't be happening. Amanda, is this true?

Amanda stares in shock. She shakes her head.

AMANDA

I...

ELLA

She's lying, isn't she? You must want something from me or Amanda or both of us.

JUDY

I don't want anything at all. I just thought you both had a right to know, that's all.

ELLA

I'll settle this once and for all.

Ella gets out her cell phone and dials a number.

ELLA (CONT'D)

Hi, Mom, it's Ella. Oh, nothing...Mom, I have a question to ask you. Was I adopted?

Ella stares in shock.

INT. RILEY'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Drew exercises on an elliptical machine. Riley walks to the door.

DREW

Where are you going?

RILEY

Out. I'll be back in a little bit.

DREW

Out where?

RILEY

Just to the mall.

DREW

Have fun.

Riley opens the door. She looks back at Drew and looks down. She shuts the door.

Drew continues to work out on the elliptical machine. Sweat pours down his face. Drew freezes, stops to pedal, gets dizzy, gets off the machine, and slouches towards the floor as he holds his heart. He reaches for his cell phone on the end table but misses as he falls to the floor.

INT. HOTEL ROOM- NIGHT

Diego walks to a bed. Lauren stands in a corner.

DIEGO

So, we gonna do this or what?

LAUREN

You are one sick pervert.

Diego laughs.

DIEGO

Thank you. Now get over to the bed.

Lauren makes her way to the bed with caution. She takes off her dress. Diego moves in closer to her. He caresses her. She sits on the bed and he sits behind her. Diego kisses Lauren on her neck as she looks down. Diego begins to take off his shirt. Lauren makes a break for the hallway.

HALLWAY

Lauren rushes to the hallway and to the elevator. She pushes the button then notices the stairs. Diego runs from the room with his switchblade.

STAIRWELL

Lauren runs to the stairwell. She rushes down flight after flight of stairs.

Diego rushes after her.

HALLWAY

Lauren exits on a floor and catches her breath. She turns her back from the stairwell. With her back turned, Diego pops up from behind and holds out his switchblade, ready to attack.

EXT. DENNY'S- NIGHT

Riley and Jonah laugh.

JONAH

See, just like the old days. And we're nothing but friends.

RILEY

Right. Friends.

JONAH

Look, do you need me to give you a ride home. I know it's a few blocks back to your apartment, but...

RILEY

No, I'm fine.

JONAH

No, really, come on. I'll give you a lift.

INT. JONAH'S CAR- NIGHT

Riley sits in the passenger seat as Jonah drives.

JONAH

So, did you tell Drew you were meeting me tonight to hang out?

RILEY

No, I didn't. I feel bad I didn't tell him, he's been very jealous the past few days with us being friends even.

JONAH

Well, to each their own, I guess.

EXT. STREET- NIGHT

Jonah drives his car down the street. In the distance police sirens WAIL.

INT. JONAH'S CAR- NIGHT

Riley panics as Jonah drives.

RILEY

What the hell is going on out there?

JONAH

Looks like a police chase.

RILEY

Jonah, be careful.

EXT. STREET- NIGHT

A car speeds right by Jonah's car.

INT. JONAH'S CAR- NIGHT

Riley panics as Jonah drives.

RILEY

Jonah! Watch out!

Riley screams.

EXT. STREET- NIGHT

A car speeds by and side swipes Jonah's car. Jonah's car tumbles over several times, then comes to a stop by the side of the street.

INT. ELLA'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM- NIGHT

Ella sits on her couch. A look of despair in her eyes. She looks at her phone. The clock reads "EIGHT TWENTY FIVE P.M." She sighs.

INT. MICHAEL'S HOUSE, NOAH'S BEDROOM- NIGHT

Michael looks in as Noah sleeps in his bed. He smiles then his smile turns to a frown.

MICHAEL

Good night, Noah.

KITCHEN- NIGHT

Michael calls someone on his phone.

MICHAEL (CONT'D)

Hey, David, it's me. It's Dad. I, uh...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you over the years. I'm sorry I did so many mean things to you. Truth is, I loved you. You're my son. And, David, I want to be honest with you, I believe you about you being Noah's father. Vanessa was not a good person and I know I've gotten with so many of those in my time. She was after me for my money, and you, you've stolen in life because you didn't want a father like me to provide for you. I'm sorry, David. Really, I am. That's why I'm letting you have custody of Noah. He's your son. When you get this message, please get back to me. I want to start over with you. I want to be a good grandfather to Noah. I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done in the past.

Michael hangs up the phone. He goes over to the computer and searches "DOCTOR MICHAEL MANCINI". Pages upon pages of article's of Michael's bad heart valve show up in search engine along with his arrest. Michael frowns. He sweats and tears begin to form in his eyes. He exhales. He walks over to the cabinet and opens a bottle of sleeping pills.

NOAH'S BEDROOM

Noah gets out of bed.

NOAH

Dad? Daddy?

KITCHEN- NIGHT

Noah walks into the kitchen in his pajamas. He notices Michael's body on the floor, next to him, a bottle of spilled sleeping pills, a pool of wine and a wine bottle as well.

NOAH

Dad!

Noah rushes to the phone and dials a number in shock.

NOAH (CONT'D)

Yes, it's my Dad. He's on the floor. I think he's dead.

EXT. STREET- NIGHT

David walks down a street. He goes to his phone and calls Lauren. No answer.

EXT. PUNJAB'S JEWELRY STORE- NIGHT

David approaches the front of the Jewelry store. He looks around and makes his way to the door. He uses a tool to open it.

INT. PUNJAB'S JEWELRY STORE- NIGHT

David enters the store. From the back room, FRANK (39) Persian with slick black hair enters the front of the store with a shotgun.

FRANK

Who's there?

DAVID

Damn it!

Frank draws his shotgun.

FRANK

Freeze!

DAVID

Look, I'm...I'm sorry, sir, I...I was told to rob this store, I...

FRANK

Shut up. Boy am I gonna enjoy this. Say your prayers, punk.

EXT. PUNJAB'S JEWELRY STORE- NIGHT

A gunshot goes off.

FADE TO BLACK

END OF ACT IV


End file.
